


Ajenjo: Ausencia.

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: El lenguaje de las flores. [12]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parte de mi serie "El lenguaje de las flores"</p>
<p>Sin Sapphire, Ruby no sabe si puede amar a Steven, sin Sapphire, Ruby no siente nada además de ira y desesperación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ajenjo: Ausencia.

**Author's Note:**

> El lenguaje de las flores es una serie de Drabbles sin continuidad y de diferentes parejas en diferentes fandoms.
> 
> Ok esto es super random, y ni siquiera sé si alguien va a leer esto, mucho menos darle un review, pero... meh...

Ella despierta y algo se siente mal, no es normal, algo falta, su cuerpo se siente pequeño, insignificante, se siente débil y extrañamente desesperada, todo su ser duele, como si la hubieran lacerado y le hubieran cortado sus extremidades una por una.

 

Ella grita y entierra sus dedos en su cabello; sus dedos se sienten pequeños y regordetes, no es normal. Sus dedos deberían ser largos, fuertes y delgados.

 

La realización la golpea como un balde de agua fría, ella no está completa, no de verdad.

 

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, con miedo, ella levanta sus manos frente a su rostro; su piel es roja, nada como el precioso caramelo profundo a lo que está acostumbrada, sus piernas son cortas y gruesas, sin forma. No es normal.

 

Ella es Ruby, pero no se siente como Ruby, no se siente como nada en absoluto ¿Quién es Ruby sin Sapphire? Ellas no han estado separadas en años y su cuerpo, su mente sin la melodiosa voz de su preciosa Sapphire acompañándola la hace sentir como si estuviera flotando en una vacío absoluto.

 

“¡No!” Grita, porque no es posible, no es justo, ellas no deberían estar separadas “¡No! ¡No! ¡No!” Por favor, no, por favor no. Porque no puede ser real, por favor no puede ser real.

 

Ella busca a Sapphire en la pequeña jaula y no hay nadie a su lado, es obvio, nadie permitiría que ellas estuvieran juntas para volver a fusionarse, nadie es tan estúpido como para separar a Garnet y dejar que se fusione otra vez, para someterse a la furia de Garnet después de separarla.

 

Ella grita, nada en particular, solo gruñidos sin sentido, lo que sea para liberar la ira que siente dentro, esa ira que solo Sapphire sabe controlar.

 

Lo peor es la soledad, ella no está acostumbrada a sentirse sola, ella nunca está sola, no con Sapphire a su lado.

 

Ella está a punto de llorar cuando la voz de Steven la despierta de su ensueño inducido por la ira. Ella sabe que debería tranquilizarse, porque Steven está a salvo y, eso es lo que realmente importa, esa siempre ha sido su prioridad, su prioridad desde que Rose se sacrificó para que Steven pudiera nacer.

 

Pero, eso no le importa, Steven no podría importarle menos en este momento.

 

Y entonces, el miedo se apodera de ella. Porque… porque ella ama a este chico, ella sabe que ama a este niño, su pequeño Steven; pero ese amor esta perdido en esa parte de sí misma que no es Ruby y no es Sapphire, esa parte que es solo Garnet.

 

Si Sapphire estuviera aquí, Garnet abrazaría a Steven y besaría su pequeña cabecita.

 

En cambio, Ruby le grita y exige que la saque de esa jaula, porque Sapphire está sola en algún lugar en esa nave.

 

Y cuando ella es finalmente liberada, corre buscando la voz de Sapphire, sin importarle si Steven está asustado y solo y preocupado por sus gemas. Ruby no es Sapphire, Ruby no es Garnet, ella no sabe como preocuparse de Steven o como ser amable.

 

Pero no importa, porque ella encontrará a Sapphire y Garnet besará la frente de Steven.

 

Y luego dejará caer el infierno vivo sobre Jasper.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que si alguien lee esto, le guste.


End file.
